Jak 2, Kairi and Camille
by TamaliaDuckiiLilMizRaynCloud
Summary: This is my version of Jak and Dax. Its many revolving around Jak 2, some tidbits, of the original game, will come into play, as memories, with some random, made up scenes. Jak/keira Dax/tess Torn/Aselin maybe Oc/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I TENILE DO NOT OWN JAK AND DAXTER I DO HOW EVER OWN KAIRI AND CAMILLE AND LEO AND ANY OTHER PEOPLE I DESIDE TO MAKE UP!

_XD_

"Quote or memory"

**Yelling**

**DRAMATIC YELLING!**

'Talking'

**Reply from unknown voice**

General story

And the chapter begins....

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: Opps...**_

'It's so dark and cold and clammy' i said

'Shut up you idiot or well be caught!' Said an annoyed Camille

'It's not my fault!' i exclaimed

'Actually _**IT IS!**_ 'Yelled Camille

'Not really....' i said waiting for Camille to go berserk

'_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KAIRI! , it was YOU who said "**_i know the way around here I swear" **YOU IDIOT!!!' **said Camilleshe sighed 'i remember when you came in and told me you had a plan'

_**Camille's memory starts!**_

"yo idiot i got a plan", you said to me _**VERY**_ rudely and i said in my infident wisdom, "yes my darling twin sister whom i love and care for so much and would get torn up by medalheads for?"

_**Camille's memory ends!**_

'Heeeeeey wait a minute that did _**NOT **_happen thank you very much, it happened like this!'

_**Kairi's memory starts!**_

"Hello dear sister whom i worship i have a plan worthy of your time" i said and then you said "ITS MASTER YOU IDIOT! AND WHAT PLAN OF YOURS IS WORTHY OF _**MY**_ TIME!!!"

_**Kairi's memory ends!**_

'**WHAT!**' said Camille 'you liar'

'You aren't much betta!' i said 'hey, where are we again?' i asked as i forgot because i was busy with all of Camille's fibs.

'We are in an air vent'

'Oh okay-wait what?!'i asked not remembering a damn thing

'_**ARRRRRRGGH KAIRI! **_You led us here! In the palace!' she screamed

* * *

'Hey did you hear that Leo?' said a VERY deep male krimson guard voice

'Err... no?' said Leo

'Well, I'll check around, you stay put!' said the Krimson guard

'Yes Sir!' said Leo in a very army like voice

We heard footsteps,_ going... going...gone!_

'Yous can come down now, by the percurses! Be quieter!'Leo whispered

'don't be a worry wart' I said 'everything will be _fine' _i said rolling my eyes

'Heya Leeeeeeeo!' Camille said in an upbeat voice 'whatcha doin?' she said looking around

'you know i hate you saying my name like that and working what else, look' he said looking around using his adorable i-have-an–awesome-plan-and-you-better-not-screw-it–up-face 'the other guard will be back soon so hide ill try to distract him ok'

'Yes sir' i said giving him a salute

Camille rolled her eyes

* * *

We started to walk towards a door. Great! We need a KEY!I thought and as if he read my thoughts Leo throw a key at us, Camille using her awesome reflexes caught the keys single handedly with her LEFT hand I might add. That must have been very difficult. She is right handed.....I think....

Camille used the key but the door did not open 'huh? Why is it not working?'

'Oh yeah the other guard has the key to that one hehe opps...'

'Grrr damn door just open!' i muttered. Then the weirdest thing happened i heard a reply.

**Yes we shall**

Then the door just opened 'whoa ok how did that, Leo!' said Camille not impressed because the door had hit her nose.

'I didn't i swear!' said Leo holding up his hands

'Well i didn't all i did was...'maybe i should not tell them 'nothing' i said nodding

'Well best not look a flut-flut in the mouth' said Camille

I was pretty sure it was not said like that but i decided not to go argumentative and live with it.

* * *

We walked into a room with no windows just, 3 doors. I stood in a corner behind a terrible curtain of baron praxis

Yuck! I thought, how distasteful.

'I sometimes wish i was blind' said Camille from somewhere in the room

'Stay where you are, an be quiet, i can hear the guard coming back' Leo whispered

'Did you see anything?' Krimson guard asked

'No...'Said Leo

'I'll check the next door hey why is it open?'

I could almost feel him fidgeting LEO!

'**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH** **MY FOOT' **Leo screamed

What the hell's going on Leo!

'**OOOOHHHHHHH DONT WORRY BOUT ME WHAT IF A PRISONER NEEDS SOME BETTING? JUST GO AND LEAVE ME AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'** Leo screamed

That's our chance we must go now

I heard Camille moving and i looked and there she was, she waved her hand to call me

'Coming' i mouthed and ran over to her. When i got there i asked 'which one?'

'I don't know' she whispered

'Errrrm oh' i said' when in doubt go right!'

'Ok' she said

'How will we open it?'

'Maybe the key Leo gave us?' i asked leaning on the wall

'Maybe' she said walking to it 'let's see hmmmm'

'I'll go watch the show' i said turning and going behind a horrible curtain

What was that voice i mean people don't just hear voices what did that voice say? Think-think-think! Oh yeah, i think they said "Yes we shall" what's with that?

I looked at the idiot of a friend i had,that guard was putty in his hands, but what if he takes Leo to the infirmary?I giggled at the image, i looked at Camille she was still trying the door i sighed'can't the door just open like the last one' i muttered again crouching under the curtain

I heard the door open

'Opps... errrr... sorry wrong door' i heard Camille say

'**GET HER!' **multiple voices were saying

Opps... or maybe it was when in doubt go LEFT.

* * *

**Next chapter will see the rise, of some old favourites.....**

**Next Chapter.... Cam's pov, hating little sisters.**

**Pls Rnr, It would mean alot to me if you just press that gorgeous lil button. Like Kairi would....**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok i am back with other chapter and i am not a nut i share my account with 2 others so yeah that's why i get reviews from myself cause they review.**_

_**Dear Toni and Megan please write your name at the end of a review and ill do the same if you ever DO write a story!**_

__

**Chapter 2 I Hate little sisters!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw a steel bolt ceiling i tried to move but my head was spinning so i thought I'd stay lying down for the time being.

* * *

'Oh man i hope she's ok she'll KILL me!'Kairi cried trying to sound positive (O.o)

'Well if she isn't "ok" then she'll be dead!' said Leo smirking

'**How dare you!' **yelled Kairi outraged

'Well I'm telling the truth if she's too weak they'll just kill her' said Leo strait faced 'now we need to find you some cloths'

'Where to?' said Kairi

'The girl's locker room' said Leo as if he were talking to someone who did not speak his language

_**WACK!**_

'Ouch!' Leo exclaimed 'what was that for?'

'For treating me like an idiot!' Kairi yelled

'Shhhh'

'Did you just shhhh me?'

Leo sighed 'were here'

* * *

I decide it's been long enough so i dumbly jumped out of the bunk bed and landed on my fringing ass 'well that was stupid!'

I sighed 'now i have a head ache AND a sore butt better' i mumbled sarcastically getting up

I turned and saw something i wish i hadn't and i did something i hardly ever did i screamed

Lying on the bottom bunk was a skeleton counting the ribs and looking at the messages all over the wall I'm guessing my roommate WAS a man who died of starvation

'How long am i going to be here, am i ever going to be fed, will i ever find Jak, Daxter, Kairi or Leo will they ever find me?' so many questions so little answers!

* * *

(Meanwhile everyone favourite ottsel is back and better than ever)

Daxter was trying to navigate the pipes and tunnels all the twists and turns and krimson guards! Much more than THIS poor ottsel could handle but he was on an important mission to find his best friend Jak!

_I've been trying to find jak for 2yrs and STILL no luck and I'm LOST, ok Daxter get a grip you WILL find Jak and you WILL get him out _Daxter thought turning the next corner _I'm very close now!_

* * *

I climbed up onto my bed wondering if ill share the same fate as my err... friend

I sighed Kairi and Leo better be looking for me!

* * *

Daxter fell through a hole into Cams cell 'Jak I'm here!' he suddenly made a long sigh of regret as he saw the skeleton on the bed

'I... failed... The daxtonater... failed... i... I'm... so sorry...... Jak' he said near tears

'Wait' i said 'you think THAT'S jak?' i said pointing to the skeleton

'CAMILLE or is it Kairi?!' he asked confused

I snapped

'_**IT'S CAMILLE NOT KAIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_I_** screamed**_

'Ok... sooo how isn't that Jak?'Daxter asked pointing

'Well Jak broke his leg and its _ONLY_ been _2yrs_ not 200 god'

'And what are you doing here didn't you die?'

'Thanks....' i mumbled 'how did you get in here?'

'Well it all started when'

* * *

'ok we got the uniforms let's find your sister' said Leo in his I'm-the-leader-no-questions- asked-you-got-a-problem-you-take-it-up-with-me-steel-plate-shoe 'ok she's female, black hair, blue eyes, shortish and strong... ah ha cell number 7890 there' Leo said pointing on a map

'All the way there!' Kairi said with a sigh

'We can just take a cargo cart' said Leo shaking his head

'Hey that's right by the percurses i think of GREAT ideas' Kairi said walking towards the corridor on the right

'It's this way' Leo said walking towards the corridor on the left

'Oh... err yeah i new that!' Kairi said running to catch up with Leo

Leo sighed 'your TERRIBLE with directions aren't you?!'

'No i just never know where I'm going' Kairi said smiling

Leo laughed 'you're so funny, serious and dumb all at the sometime it's hilarious i remember when we first met'

_**Leo's memory starts!**_

I was just on the highway, when you and cam came out of no-where and i nearly hit yous, but because I'm and awesome driver i didn't, then yous told me your story, i was like oh my god, at first i didn't believe yous till i saw what the krimson guards are hiding! And i was like whoa!, now we are all in a huge mess because of both of you if you had of asked me i would have got a PROPER plan'

_**Leo's memory ends!**_

'**WELL** Mister _**Genius **_what is the _**PROPER **_way to go?' Kairi said most sarcastically

'Well first i think we should locate Jak, after that we rescue Camille, then get Jak, escape, then crush for the night, after that we try to track down your friends Dexter and Keyra, then yous find a way to go back to the past' he said turning a corner

'First its _**DAXTER **_and_** Keira**_ and why is it you make it sound _**SOOOO**_ easy?' she said turning the corner also

'Cause _**I**_ know how to make a plan!' said Leo cheekily

_**WACK!**_

'Ouch!'

* * *

'Ok so we need to get out of here fast or we'll end up like my friend over there' i said pointing

'Can you fit through this?'

'ARE YOU KIDDING? I can't fit in that!'

'Fine ill find Kairi and err Leo and then bring them to you rescue you and then look for Jak easy' he said as he slipped through the hole

'Easy for you to say....' i mumbled and continued with counting the bolts in the walls

* * *

'We've been walking for an hour i need a rest!'

'Kairi! Were nearly there just wait'

Kairi sighed 'fine... and what happened to that cargo carrier?!'

'There'

'You mean it was that far away from us GRRRRRRRR!'

'Sorry! God...'

They walked into a big room with very little floor there was cells with big doors everywhere and in the middle with four bridges leading to there was a table with a blonde boy with a bunch of wires and a Hugh computer next to him, on the other side of the room in front of the bridge opposite to the bridge Kairi and Leo stood on was a little ottsel

_**(From here Kairi and Daxter will be mouthing everything they say to one another ok)**_

'Daxter?!'

'Kairi?!'

'What are you doing here Dax?'

'Looking for you and jak!'

'Well you found us'

'Do you know how to get out?'

'No sadly but Leo knows the palace well Dax'

While this was happening the Baron and Erol had just came in

Suddenly Leo started to elbow Kairi in the ribs

_**(They've stopped)**_

'What?' said Kairi

'The Baron!'

'Opps...'

* * *

_**Meanwhile back at Cams cell**_

'Grrrrrrrr i HATE little sisters!'

_**There i did it... I'm sooo tired i want to sleep but I'm too tired its 12:30 on a school day!, Any way did i do the disclaimer? I'll just do it any way so no lawyers get me .,I do not own jak and Daxter if i did i would not be here would i, Any way I'm awake now hello! I'm now going to do a due by date for chapter 4 last day of...ummm...ah! March!. The reason is because chapter 3 is a description chapter my friends keep bugging sooo yeah.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK as i said this is description only**_

_**And maybe bit of past**_

_**And character personality**_

_**And maybe feelings towards each other**_

_**And maybe preferences if you get my drift...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **__**This is NOT a chapter (Heheheh)**_

_**First person:**_

_**Leo!**_

_**Name:**_ Leo

_**Age:**_ 19

_**Job: **_one of THE MOST trusted Krimson Guards

_**Side: **_unknown

_**Feelings towards Kairi: **_Leo thinks Kairi is sweet, funny and cute but can be a pain in the rear when she wants to be, he thinks of her as a little sister.

_**Feelings towards Camille:**_ Leo thinks Camille is very responsible and sometimes REALLY needs to loosen up, he thinks she's cute and sweet like Kairi and has high respect for her.

_**Feelings towards Daxter: **_Leo thinks Daxter is a VERY strange thing he doesn't know he was an elf or his history with the girls and Jak only that he's a friend that does not mean Leo trusts him though and he's VERY sarcastic!

_**Feelings towards Jak: **_Leo thinks Jak is the PERFECT soldier dose what you tell him is quite perfect, he does not know how he fits into the VERY small understanding of Kairi and Cams history only that they trust him, that does not mean Leo trusts him though.

_**Leo's preference: **_Unknown

_**Height: **_Torn's height maybe bit taller

_**Appearance: **_Leo has short blonde and red hair with a bit in a pony tail at the back.

_**Leo's personality: **_Leo is a natural born leader BUT knows when to keep his mouth shut; he can keep a secret and is VERY feminine, he is the Barons left hand man (Erols the Barons right), Leos always having behind the scenes fights with Erol, Leo is very let's say straight to the point he doesn't beat around the bush.

_**Leos past: **_Leo has a sister two years younger than him her name is Tess and she works for the underground, Leo has NEVER told ANYONE ever, Leo came from Kras city and moved to haven!

* * *

_**Second person:**_

_**Kairi!**_

_**Name: **_Kairi

_**Age: **_17

_**Job: **_Waitress at a restaurant

_**Side: **_Her own (but soon joins the underground!)

_**Feelings towards Camille: **_Kairi may act like she doesn't respect Camille but she does ALOT, ever since their mum died (after helping Jak save the world) Camille has been taking care of Kairi, Kairi thinks Camille can be a BIG bully and REALLY needs to see stuff from her point of view.

_**Feelings towards Leo: **_Kairi thinks Leo is cute and gay, but is stubborn and pushy, Kairi hates how he always takes the lead, she wants to lead for ONCE, Kairi is not shore she trust Leo fully just some minor things like; he has the baron on speed dial; he is the barons left hand man and he tends to sneak off.

_**Feeling towards Daxter:**_ Kairi really missed Daxter, he and her got into all sorts of mischief they have similar personalities; Daxter is loud Kairi is loud; Daxter can be dumb Kairi can be dumb; Kairi thought Daxter died so she was VERY shocked when she saw him and very happy to have her friend back.

_**Feelings towards Jak: **_Kairi felt really guilty about not finding Jak as she thinks it was her fault (when going thought the portal she touched a button and the engine went BOMB), Kairi missed Jak a lot too, though when she found him she REALLY felt guilty as she always hung with him and Daxter.

_**Feelings towards Keira: **_Kairi and Keira NEVER liked each other let's just keep it there.

_**Kairi's preference: **_Guys defiantly.

_**Height: **_Just taller than Jak.

_**Appearance: **_Very small like a ballerina, she has black hair tied back really tight like a_**Mord' sith (look it up Legend of the Seeker)**_ even with the ponytail, she has big emerald eyes and pale skin.

_**Kairi's personality: **_People think Kairi is immature that's just a mask to stop herself from getting hurt, Kairi is VERY argumentative, and will keep it going until she feels it sufficient, Kairi is very antisocial but can pipe up a storm when need be, Kairi will laugh at any sort of joke even if not funny to be polite, Kairi is a passive sorta person but will turn mental if forced to, Kairi has a VERY strange ability she can communicate with buttons(like with electrical buttons) she can TRY to convince the electronics buttons(door, computer e.g.)to listen to her (this helps a lot if the button listens!).

_**Kairi's past: **_Kairi's family started at Misty Island in the town of Gressland until Lurkers invaded the island, the village evacuated; Kairi's family went to Jak and Daxter's village, Kairi lived there and helped Jak save the world.

* * *

_**Third person:**_

_**Camille**_

_**Name: **_Camille

_**Age:**_ 17

_**Job:**_ Waitress

_**Side: **_Her own (later joins the underground)

_**Feelings towards Kairi: **_Camille sometimes thinks that Kairi is immature and stupid. That she acts like a baby. But Camille has high respect for her sister. Kairi has gotten them out of so many situations. (Though she was usually the one to get them into the situations)

_**Feelings towards Leo: **_Camille thinks Leo is funny, strong, and totally gay. He is a leader and he always knows what to do. Camille has high expectations of him, and though he is sometimes unable to fulfil those expectations. Camille still loves him. (No not like that, like a friend you guys ewwww)

_**Feeling towards Daxter: **_Camille thinks Daxter is a trouble making piece of Precursor crap. What more is there to say...... really?

_**Feelings towards Jak: **_Camille admires Jak's strength and leadership. Even though he was unable to talk during his life he was always able to lead them. Camille always thought that Jak was special, and he proved it on many occasions.

_**Feelings towards Keira: **_Camille and Keira are the best of friends. They hung together all the time. Kairi was always with the boys. When Keira made things, she would always run it by Camille first. If Camille thought that it was good, then they would go to the people they had made it for.

_**Camille's Preference: **_She is straight.

_**Height: **_Just taller than Jak and Kairi.

_**Appearance: **_Camille has short black hair that she pulls into a tiny little ponytail. She has blue eyes and she is pale. Not to mention the long ears that we all know and love.

_**Camille's personality: **_Camille is a lead footed, gun totting, fun loving, psychopath. (Speaks for its self right?) Nah, she is also mature and kind.

_**Camille's past: **_Camille's family started at misty island, when they were attacked and the land taken over by lurkers, they fled to the mainland where Jak and Daxter live, that's where she met Jak, Daxter and Keira, and then the dreaded 9th birthday, she, Jak, Daxter, and Kairi still have some scars from that** TERRIBLE** incident.

_**There you go and there may be a short delay on the next chapter because i need to hook my PS2 back up and play the game again! **_

_**And because i have hit a REALLY big road block :( **_

_**Haha yeah so all you gotta do to gimme some incentive is to push that button there for me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Some swearing in this chapter sorry if you hate swearing but at least YOUR not swearing**__** ;]**_

_**Chapter 4: Oh My God!**_

Kairi, Daxter and Leo just stood there until

'You're under arrest!' came Leo's voice as he grabbed Kairi and pulled her to the ground

'Whoa!' was all Kairi could say before Leo had her face smashed to the ground

'Whgat grarer youg gouoing!?' she said her cheek pressed to her teeth

'Good Job Leo' came the baron's voice

'Thank you sir' replied Leo

'Humph' said Erol not impressed

'I'll take her to the cell' said Erol

'No ill do it!' said Leo taking Kairi away

'45,674,567 45,674,568 45, 67-huh? Kairi Leo! DAXTER!' said Camille (she was still counting the bolts)'guys now i can't remember the number i was up to!'

'Ok now to get your friend Jak i suggest a cargo cart' said Leo not hearing Camille's complaints about the bolts 'but first to get yous uniforms..'

_**1 hour later!**_

'Where's Leo? ; I'm sooo bored; i can't wait much longer! ; I'm pretty shore that guy in the last room was Jak' said a VERY bored Kairi

'He'll be here.... hopefully soon' said Camille

Daxter is asleep and snoring

'I'm back and it looks like-'Leo began but guess who interrupted

'Where were you, what did you do take an extremely long detour!' Kairi blurted out waking up Daxter

'Don't worry the Daxtonater is huh? Wha?'

'You feel asleep Dax' Said Camille

'Really it all seemed so real'

_**Daxters Dream Begins!(italic is Cam, Bold is Leo and Underline is Kairi)**_

'I was running it was dark, the Daxtonater was running'

'_Um Daxter is there g_oing to be _ANY truth to this AT ALL'_

'Yes Cam this WHOLE thing is a memory'

'_Right....'_

'Anyway it was dark, the Daxtonater was running'

'**Umm... you're not telling this to well you know i mean no one says "I was running it was dark, the Daxtonater was running" duh'**

'Just shut-up! ANYWAY it was dark the Daxtonater was running in a ally then suddenly' but Leo broke in

'**Daxter you can't tell a story it your life depended on it!'**

'Anyway why are we just sitting here we've changed; its been over an hour , so...; this is the PERRRFECT time!; Lets go get Jak!' 

'Yeah!'

'**Ok let's go you can tell your "memory" later lets move'**

_**Daxters Dream ends!**_

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

We were all in a cargo cart, Leo was driving of course i mean i can drive really well but he didn't believe me humph

'Ok we'll go up from underneath ok we wait till there's no guards ok'

Jeez doesn't Leo LOVE the word "ok" his other favourite is "like"

'Yep' we all replied

Jeez it's been so long since i saw Jak, i wonder how much he has changed?, what have they done to him?, why did they take him?, why did they precursor stuff work for him?, is it because he's an eco channeler?, i still remember that day when we found that piece of precursor shit!

_**Kairi's memory starts!**_

We finally had the last power cell we could find on the island when Keira said

'Ok we have 100 power cells, of course we would have 101, if it weren't for SOMEBODY!'

'Dont look at me!, it wasn't MY fault!'

'You dropped it down a CLIFF!'

'I offered to get it, but Jak wouldn't let me!'

'Dont blame it on Jak Kairi!'

'Im NOT, you just hate me that's why you're always "Kairi dont do this; Kairi dont touch that!" all the time like your my MUM!'

'What dose how i treat you have anything to do with this argument!'

'NOTHING!'

'ANYWAY as i was saying we have 100 power cells-' but i broke in

'Because i went into a lake in spider cave to get it'

'Yes but if you hadn't dropped the other power cell down a cliff then we would not be having this conversation WOULD WE!'

'Maybe.....' i said looking down kicking rocks

'Anyway....?' said Daxter getting impatient

'Anyway we can open the door now' she said finally finishing her sentence

'Well let's go and open it!' I said happily walking over to it 'But.....how?'

'Why dont we try putting them in?!' said Camille

'Oh yeah we could try that' i said starting to place some into the slots; Jak started to help; Camille too; Daxter just sat on Jak's shoulder not lifting a paw to help us

We put them all in and then Old Green Stuff said

'Now Jak go and touch the door and see what happens'

Then when i jumped off the door Jak touched it, it started to move, then stopped and opened a HUGELY bright light came from it, it was SO bright i fell and hit my head

The next thing i remember was waking up to the sound of Jak and Cams grunts as they were dragging a HUGE ring and then i went back to sleep.

_**Kairi's Memory Ends!**_

'Everyone shut up i here talking' Leo said waving his hand back at Daxter, Camille and i

Everyone was deadly quite and you could hear what was going on up above

There were to voices of men up there

'It's Erol and the Baron probably' said Leo looking up

'Humph! Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!" a deep voiced man yelled,

'He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments', Baron Sir.' Another man probably Erol admitted. 'I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed…'

The baron roared

'You should at least be DEAD with all the Dark Eco we've pumped into you!' The Baron yelled

I was wondering who he was talking to but i guessed it was the "guy" on that table thing and did he say Dark Eco?!; Dark Eco's poisonous and highly dangerous; i will think about this later i said to myself

'What now?' came Erol's voice 'Metal-Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever.'

'I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the plan…And finish off this… thing… tonight.' The Baron ordered.

'As you wish.' Erol said

'I'll be back later, freak.' Erol spat i heard Erol stalk off.

'Ding, ding! Third floor! Body chains, roach food, torture devices!' said Daxter 'Hey, buddy…' Daxter said motioning to the guy on the table 'You see any heroes around here?'He paused and we all realised that "guy" was Jak 'Whoa! What'd they do to you? Jak! It's us! Daxter! Camille! Kairi!'

Jak looked up then his head fell back down Leo was looking at the machine

'That's a fine 'hello'!' Daxter said annoyed 'we've been crawling around in this place, risking our TAILS…' Daxter stepped on Jak right where it counts and Jak gasped in pain 'LITERALLY… to save you! We've been looking for you for two years!'

'Say something! Just this once!'

I know Jak must have been in extreme pain but i was so happy to see him i thought nothing could crush this feeling i was horribly mistaken

Jak's eyes opened 'I'm gunna KILL Praxis!' Jak roared.

You have no idea how much those words hurt me as i knew it was my fault those were probably his first words ever; i thought nothing could make me feel worse i was wrong again.

Daxter put a paw over Jak's mouth silencing him. 'Shhhh!' He warned. 'Do you want someone to hear? We gotta get you out of those restraints! Just let us…figure out how to open the security locks so we…'

Daxter's rant was cut short by a roar from Jak as he broke the METAL restraints

His skin paled until his skin was a deathly white and his hair changed into a gray colour. His eyes turned as black as night. Then two long horns sprouted from his forehead. Then his fingernails grew rapidly, a thousand times faster than normal, until they were long claws, perfect for slicing though flesh

Something died in him that day and i think i know what it was the Jak from Sandover i knew and loved

'Or, uh… you can do it…'

'Jak?' Camille questioned at the murderous look on the creature's face. 'Easy now… easy, buddy… It's your old pals, Daxter, Cam and Kairi remember? From Sandover" The creature approached Daxter, lazily flexing its claws in anticipation.

Then as if the "thing" took a close look at Dax it was as if a light switched on inside its head and then it started to change back

'What the heck was that?' Daxter roared to Jak's confusion. 'Remind me not to piss you off! Come on, Tall, Dark, and Gruesome, we're out of here.'

'Here' I said as i throw my bag at Jak 'get changed'

Me and Camille turned around to give him as much privacy as you could get sanding in a large room full of creepy vibes

'Done' said Jak as he started to walk to a HUGE vent

'Hey guys this is as far as i can take yous here is a map and keys to my place dont break ANYTHING!' Leo said directing most of the "break ANYTHING" to my direction

'Ok let's move' i said very happy to finally say the sentence ive always wanted to say

And on that note we started to climb up to the vent as Leo turned to leave

'Oh yeah be careful'

'We will honest'

_**There we are i was so emotional some bits are so sad and you get a little sneak peek of some of the feuds in later chapters between Kairi and Keira!**_

_**Kairi: **__Good i hate that girl she's so mean!_

_**Camille: **__Just because she won't let you drive!_

_**Ok you two stop it next time Jak and Daxter will be here**_

_**People of the world:**__ Yeah!_

_**Ok good night!**_

_**P.S. and next chapter is up last day of April!**_


End file.
